


A New Chapter in My Shitty Story Called Life

by VanillaSoftServe



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Flirting, Crying, David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), David lives near the ocean in a small town, Depression, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gwen Adopts Max, Gwen lives with her parents but decides to live with David and Max, Gwom - Freeform, Max Neil and Nikki stay friends, Max gets the parents he deserves, MomGwen, Mr.Honeynuts, Multi, Nuclear Family, Slow Burn, dadvid, david and gwen become foster parents, david knows how to cook, gwen doesn't know how to cook, max comes to terms with his abuse, max eats, max gets a family, max needs good role models, needed angst at first, puns, set after season 3 episode 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSoftServe/pseuds/VanillaSoftServe
Summary: After saying a reluctant goodbye to his friends, Max, David, and Gwen wait for Max's parents to pick him up. But there's a problem, no one ever comes. David called everyone that he can think of to get into any form of contact with the boy's parents but it's fruitless. Gwen decides to stay, and help David with looking after Max at Davids' home, at least until they can get a hold of Max's parents.That day does come, but it's not what any three of them were expecting, but maybe it's for the best.





	1. Good-byes Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's been a very long time since I've written fanfiction or anything in that matter besides college essays.  
> I've missed it and this is a story that'll help me unwind from my anatomy class I'm taking. So updates will sometimes be once a week, or every other week, I'll try to keep the chapters longer to compensate for it. Thank you so much for reading.

There are few things that makes Max happy; his two friends, Mr. Honeynuts, and being an all-around little shit and menace to society. It’s a bonus if David, or Gwen were involved on the receiving end. It honestly made it more fun anyways, even if he has laid off some of his antics towards the two camp counselors. 

Correction, David was in charge of the camp now, with Gwen as his number two. Could they still be called counselors? David nor Gwen voiced any concern or special changes to how any of the campers would address them by, not that most of them would follow it if they wanted them to, him included. 

Things had basically remained the same around camp, the campers were as quirky and animated as ever. The food still sucked, though they haven’t voiced it as loudly as before for sake of the quartermaster’s feelings towards his “heavenly” mashed potatoes. The days were spent with David leading the group in whatever activity that he had planned for weeks before they did it. 

Himself, Neil, and Nikki had always found a way to make the activities more… exciting, and interesting. And these past few weeks had been no different. Swimming Camp went swimmingly well with Neil’s new “Life Jacket Demo” to help campers who couldn’t swim stay afloat, decided to wreak havoc and maybe destroy part of the totem pole in the middle of camp. But with enough duct tape it had managed to look as good as new. If you didn’t stare at it too long and did so at an angle. 

Yes, everything had remained practically the same in life at Camp Camp.

That was until the final day of camp had finally come. 

The night before was spent as a huge party by a large bonfire. David, Max, and Space Kid had ordered pizza, every kind of chips and cookies, and every flavor of soda that he could find and load into his car at the supermarket. Gwen, Preston, and Nikki had gone to retrieve party decorations, paper plates, and cups for the party, to make sure there weren’t any last-minute dish washing to be done, mostly to make it easier on the Quartermaster. 

The rest of the kids stayed behind with Mr. Campbell, and Quartermaster to help set up tables and chairs, and gather the necessary pieces of wood for the bonfire. As well to clean out the cabins and have everything packed up and ready for the next morning. 

There was dancing, magical acts by both Harrison and Nerris, a short skit by Preston, Space Kid, and Dolf, Songs by no other than David, and a small sing along that was led by Gwen, that all the campers willingly participated in. A few words of encouragement and gratitude from a few of the campers, and both Gwen and David. All in all, the party was a huge hit, that lasted a couple hours past sunset, and it was a sweet ending to the children’s summers, and time at Camp Camp. 

 

. . . 

 

Now there were fewer things that made Max sad or upset. And one of those things now were seeing his friends sitting on both sides of him with their luggage close by. All three of them un-characteristically quiet and staring at anywhere except each other. The atmosphere was so thick and heavy, neither of them could really talk.

Even Nikki could only offer a few jokes until even she grew silent, a lump in her throat that made it almost impossible to speak. She drew her knees up to her chest and was busy tracing letters in the dirt by her feet, squeezing her eyes shut every so often.

Meanwhile Neil was fiddling with both his hands, his eyes getting uncomfortably moist and blurry. It ended up with him rubbing them with the end of his sleeve and sniffing occasionally trying his best not to let loose what unshed tears that kept gathering in his eyes. 

Max had both his hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie, a large scowl on his face. His whole body was tense, his teeth clenched tightly and hands in fists in his hoodie. He refused to show any form of tears yet, he was too stubborn. Instead he glared down at his shoes, watching three small ants walk over his right shoe and over to the other side, the smaller one seemed to be leading the other two. 

The silence was getting unbearable, is this really how they’re going to spend the last few minutes that they have together?

No, not if Max had any say in it. 

The smaller stature boy suddenly stood, causing both his friends to break out of their trances and up at their hot-headed friend. Puzzled expressions on both their faces.  
Neil and Nikki took one short glance towards each other when Max had been standing there for a good few seconds without saying anything.

“Phone numbers, and email addresses.” said Max firmly, still not looking at either of them. No if he did now he would lose it, just a few more seconds. 

Neil caught on before Nikki and rummaged around in his backpack before pulling out a notepad and pen. Clicking it with his thumb he quickly wrote down his information, including a quick little note towards each one of his friends. He tore the page in two and handed one each to Nikki and Max before handing the notepad to Nikki who took it and did the same as him. 

Max held out his hand for Nikki’s paper, then for the notepad. He scribbled down his email address only since he didn’t have a house phone and handed them both to Neil and Nikki. 

He inhaled and exhaled slowly before turning on his heel and facing his friends finally. A small smile on his face that replaced his standard frown. “Voice chats at least one a week, yeah? Maybe Discord?”

Neil let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and laughed a little. “Absolutely.” He was relieved that they weren’t going to just sit there in silence until one of them finally got picked up by one of their parents’. 

Nikki shoved both slips of paper into her backpack for safe keeping and threw her arms around both of the boys before giving a shaky laugh and squeezing them tightly. “I say twice a week myself, and video for that matter.” Nikki too was relieved; her body’s tenseness being redirected into the soul breaking hug she was giving the both of them.

Max threw an arm around her back and Neil’s too. “That can be done.”

The cyan haired girl pulled away from both her best friends and gave them a large smile, her eyes a bit misty. “I’m…” She started before her face scrunched up and the hot, fresh tears that she had been holding in finally fell from her eyes. “Really, really, really gonna miss you guys.” She finished in a voice barely above a whisper.

Once the tears started, they couldn’t stop, and it wasn’t only for Nikki. 

Neil finally let go of the tears he’d been holding in too. He hiccuped loudly and nodded to Nikki’s words and just let all the tears cascade down his cheeks in large streaks. His hands wiping away at the tears that ticked his nose with the ends of his sweater. “M-Me too…”

Max looked mortified, trying to think of the right words to say or even to attempt to reply. He did not want them crying, God what did he do? He thought that asking for their contact information would be a good thing and keep them happy before they had to say goodbye, not the other way around.

His hands balled into fists and he sniffled as a few tears escaped from his eyes. “Guys…c’mon…don’t…” He began and was enveloped in another hug by both other children. His teal colored eyes widened before he too was overcome with the feeling of tears dripping rapidly down his face. He grabbed them both in his arms and squeezed as tightly as his lanky arms would allow and buried his face in both their shoulders and just cried. 

He cried for the inevitable goodbye, cried for the feelings of frustration that he had to say goodbye. Cried for the fact that he had made his first two ever friends and now there was a possibility that he’d never get to see them in person again, or at least until they were older. It wasn’t fair. He’d just gotten them back a few weeks prior after getting the camp back from Camp Corp. He’d understood that these guys were irreplaceable to him. Why the fuck did he have to say goodbye?

David stood a few yards away silently, Gwen by his side. He didn’t want to interrupt the three kids during such a needing time for the three of them to be together. He hated this part of camp. Absolutely loathed it. The first day of camp was always so easy, so exciting, something to look forward to. The last day however, was the exact opposite.  
His heart ached for each and every one of the campers today, but especially for Max himself. It seemed that the only kind of attention or love and kindness he got was here at camp, and he was finally starting to look happy for once. 

Most of the campers had already left, some with a smile, some with tears. David made sure each of them at least left with a smile on their face and made sure himself that he had his standard one for all to see. Even if it was a bit forced for himself, he was the head counselor, he had to make sure they left Camp Camp with a smile on their face, one last pleasant memory for their summer.

Quartermaster and Campbell had left earlier that morning, returning to their lives. Even with Campbell on parole and went on about some jobs that he snagged in a nearby city that paid well enough to support himself. The Quartermaster didn’t say much about to what his plans were, but David wished him the best nonetheless.  
The three that were left were Nikki, Neil, and Max. It took Gwen’s light touch on his shoulder for him to be able to keep his own tears at bay. She understood too after all, these campers have grown on her too, and it wasn’t the most positive of days for sure. 

The sound of tires hitting gravel coming up the road made the two counselors perk up and take notice of the small SUV that made a stop a couple of feet away from the two. The familiar face of Neil’s dad surfaced when he stepped out of the car. A small wave as his greeting before walking up towards them.  
“Morning you two, is Neil ready?” the aging man asked looking around for his son.

Gwen nodded pointing a thumb over towards the three kids that had separated from their embrace and now were popping off joke after joke that caused all three of them to erupt into a fit of laughter. 

“If you could sign here for Neil, then we should be all set.” said Gwen, holding out a clipboard and pen which Carl signed in response. “Thank you for allowing Neil to stay with us here this summer.” Gwen added with a smile, which caused Carl to laugh heartedly.

“If it means my son gets to make new friends and enjoy himself, then that’s all that matters to me.” He said in a cherry reply. 

Neil looked up when he heard laughter from a short distance away and felt his stomach drop. “Shit, it’s my dad.”

Max and Nikki looked with him and each had sad smiles on their features. 

“So, I guess you’re the first one Neil.” Stated Nikki placing her hands behind her back and a kick of her foot in the dirt. 

There was the sound of a high-pitched engine that quickly made it’s way up the road and parked by Carl’s vehicle. The driver parked their motorcycle without turning It off and removed their helmet to reveal that it was Nikki’s mother Candy.

“And I’m right after you.” Nikki added sadly. 

Neil turned to both Max and Nikki. “But hey, it’s okay right? We’ve got each other’s contact information and as soon as I get home I’ll make sure to message both of you!” replied Neil, trying to regain any positivity that was still left. “Right?” he finished uncertainty. 

Max nodded. “You better, or I’ll come find you myself!” He retorted with a cheeky grin on his face. “Now no more cryin’ or actin like shitty babies.”

“But you cried the most, Max.” said Neil. 

“Neil, I’m trying to be nice, but shut the fuck up.” Max replied in a huff before each one of them erupted into laughter, then all went into one last big hug.

“Friends forever?” asked Nikki with a happy smile.

“Yeah.” agreed Neil.

“You can’t get rid of this asshole that easily.” replied Max with confidence. “You’re stuck with us.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Nikki agreed before each of them pulled away and started walking over towards both Neil’s and Nikki’s respective parents.  
Neil gave both Gwen and David a high five, Nikki a hug, and Max a fist bump before literally pulling his dad away from Nikki’s mom and into their car.

Nikki gave everyone a hug before putting her helmet on and sitting behind her mother on her motorcycle, her mother pulling out ahead of Neil’s father and Nikki waved at Max and Neil until they couldn’t see her anymore. Neil followed afterwards, waving himself, until both of the former campers were nothing but specks down the road until becoming completely unable to be seen. 

Max stared and suddenly felt an emptiness that he wished weren’t there. An emptiness that made his whole insides feel so hollow and cold. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket again, his frown returning to his face. “I’m going to wait in your guy’s cabin, and I call two pudding cups.” He said aloud to both the adults that simply nodded and followed him there.  
. . .


	2. Pudding Cups and a Twenty Piece McNugget Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you David, I can eat all these chicken nuggets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last update for a couple days, I'm very very grateful for all the hits, kudos, and comments, they made me really happy. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.

David made a quick security check of the camp before returning to his and Gwen’s cabin. Partially to make sure that there was no other camper that he’d forgotten, though he had checked meticulously countless times, also to give Max as much personal time that he could. This wasn’t a time to try to cheer him up with a song or an upbeat attitude. This was a time for him to just be able to have a few quiet moments to himself, probably in front of a T.V.

When David entered the cabin, he found Gwen going through a few folders and paperwork was scattered across the table. She too was making last minuet checks, making sure that nothing was missed, nothing was looked over.

David found Max sitting crossed legged in his armchair, shoveling chocolate pudding into his mouth as the blaring of the T.V. made the only sound in the room. His usual bright turquoise orbs seemed duller than before, eyes half lidded saved from the occasional blink. He didn’t even acknowledge David when he entered. 

The head counselor looked to his fellow one for help, and she glanced towards Max for a few seconds before mouthing, “Just give him some time.”

David really didn’t like seeing Max this way. He didn’t like seeing anyone this way for that matter. This was part of the job, goodbyes are hard after all, but sometimes they’re inevitable. It was especially hard for one who learned the importance of friendship and companionship. He knew this was new for him, so he moved his way over to the opposite arm chair of Gwen's’ and took a seat beside him.

The boy blinked once before looking over towards him, and green met blue. He was about to say something when David interrupted him. 

“Just thought you might want some company.” 

Max’s eyebrow arched, and he glanced down then back to him. He didn’t say anything, but he did offer a extra-large pudding cup and spoon to him before digging back into his own. 

David silently opened his and ate with him. The T.V. providing all the noise that was needed for right now. 

Max would never admit it out loud, but he did appreciate the company. 

. . . 

Hours passed, and David was beginning to grow more worried by each hour that finished. Most campers were picked up by their parents by 10 AM that morning. Neil and Nikki left closer to noon. But the three of them were still in their cabin waiting for Max’s parents or parent to come and pick up their son. 

The red headed counselor was pacing back and forth in the open space of the cabin. Did Max’s parents have the wrong address? Did they have the wrong date for pick up? What if they got lost, or even worse broken down somewhere? David contemplated the various outcomes in his mind, until Gwen called him over to the desk she was currently at. 

She had neatly filed most of the files of this year’s campers back into a file organizer in her bag. She had taken the responsibility of making sure everything was neatly stored away before she locked the files up in the drawer In the desk for the rest of the year. She however was looking over a file over and over again. Her brows furrowed as she shook her head muttering something incoherent to David. 

“What’s the matter, Gwen?” asked David, standing by her and waiting silently until she peered up at him. 

“We’ve got a problem, David.” she replied in a whisper. “It’s about Max’s parents.”

David’s eyebrows rose and made sure Max was still busy watching the television. He then crouched on his knees and moved a bit closer to her. “What’s the matter?” 

The female counselor took the literal couple sheets of information for Max and pointed to the blank spaces on the contact sheet. “There’s only the name of his mother, no last name, address, or phone number.”

David scanned the page himself, once, twice, then a third time. 

‘What the heck?’ David thought, staring at the paper like it was written in some kind of foreign language. This couldn’t be right, no, to even be approved to be in this camp, they had to have at least one good phone number. Who even approved this?

David then remembered that Cameron Campbell oversaw making sure that the papers were filled out and satisfactory. Now that he thought about it, that really wasn’t the smartest idea. But there was nothing that they could do about that mistake now. How were they going to get ahold of the boy’s parents? How was Max going to go home?

He paused before standing back to his feet, he saw Max get up from the arm chair to throw away the used pudding cups and stop when he noticed the man staring at him. 

Max, still holding the empty cups in his hand while licking off whatever pudding was left on the spoon finally spoke. “What’s wrong with you?”

David pressed his hands together. “Max, there’s a... problem.”

Pulling the spoon out of his mouth he answered. “What do you mean problem?”

David knelt to where he was eye level with the ten-year-old. “We can’t find any phone numbers for your parents Max, do you by chance know any number that we could maybe use? An email?”

Max stared at David for the longest of time, almost long enough to where David was going to ask if he was okay or heard him. The boy then reached into his pockets and pulled out a card and held it out for David to take. He scoffed towards no one in particular when his counselor took it. “I’m not surprised, they couldn’t get me out of their house fast enough. This year they didn’t even leave their phone number; typical.” He stated bitterly, throwing his empty pudding cups into the waste basket. 

David was expecting an emergency contact card that children sometimes held in case they needed their parents. What he got instead was a small business card which read, 

_“Mangal Lawyer Services:_  
For More Information Please Contact:  
Arnav Mangal  
203- XXX-XXXX” 

David pursed his lip and held out his hand for his cellphone which Max reluctantly gave to him. Out of all the things to reach a child’s parent, it’s their business card? Is this why Max doesn’t get any attention or care at home? Is his father this much of a workaholic? 

He dismissed the thoughts for the time being and punched the numbers into his phone and all was silent as the phone rang a few times. 

_Rrrrrr…_

_Rrrrrrrrrrr….._

_Rrrrrrrrrrr-“Please leave a voice message with your name, number, and I’ll make sure to return your call. Thanks much, Mangal Lawyer Services”_

_‘You can give your number out to clients, and call them back, but you can’t call your son at least once or make sure you’re able to get contacted from the camp where your own son is attending?’_ David thought dryly, his grip on his cellphone tighter than usual. He left a quick message, including his name, number, and Max’s situation and hung up. 

David was at a loss for words, he didn’t know what to say or do in this situation. He was worried for Max, and where he would end up if he didn’t get a call back soon. He looked up from his phone and he and Max regained eye contact for a few long seconds. 

“Look David, it’s okay. This is a normal thing for me, though I’m surprised he hasn’t even called an Uber or anything for me this time like last year. He usually sends his wife that’s hellbent on being called my mother, but he didn’t even send her this time.” His eyes were feeling moist again, and he hated it. At least when it was with Neil and Nikki it was for a better reason. It was because he cared, because they cared. But this just sucked.

Gwen clapped her hands loudly, causing both boys to flinch from how sudden it was. “Alright then. Standing around here isn’t doing anything for us. I say that we lock everything here up, pack all of our things into David’s car, and go get something to eat.” If there was one thing that could get someone’s mind off a shitty situation, it was food. 

Gwen didn’t wait for the boys to either confirm nor deny her suggestion and both simply shrugged and started to gather things together. It was better than waiting around here that’s for sure. Maybe it could get their thoughts in another direction.

After the three of them gathered everything into David’s car and Max was seated inside, David pulled Gwen gently away to where they couldn’t be overheard.

“Gwen, are you sure that this is a good idea? What if Max’s parents decide to actually come?” He stated, though not believing the last part of his questions himself. And neither did Gwen for that matter.

“David, if Max’s parents even cared enough they would have been here by now. I am not sitting here and watching that poor kid get more depressed by the minute and not do anything.” She responded, her eyebrows knitted together.

David understood her anger. He himself was angry, he was a mix of all kinds of emotions for Max. He looked at Max through the back window of his car and sighed. “You’re right let’s just get out of here for now. For Max’s sake.”

. . . 

The car ride had been silent. 

It reminded Max of the uncomfortable silent that he and his friends had shared hours before. This had been a shitty day. A really shitty day, and it hasn’t ended yet. His good for nothing father had yet to pick him up, or even call back. He checked countless time to see if he had missed a message or a voicemail due to the service being shitty at camp, but nothing. 

He felt kinda bad for David and Gwen, they couldn’t go home either. It had to suck having their life to be somewhat controlled by a little shit like himself, and not because he wanted to this time. He wondered where the two of them lived, and what their lives were like outside of camp.

Gwen stared at Max through the rear-view mirror and then to David. The red head gave a short nod and sent a silent word of approval for her to speak first. 

“What would you like to eat Max? Anything you’re in the mood for?” Gwen wondered turning her head to where she could see the small boy in the backseat. “We could have pizza again, but you’ve already had that yesterday.”

Max thought about it for a few seconds before answering. “McDonalds. There’s one about 2 miles from here. We just passed a sign a few minuets back.”

Gwen glanced towards David. “McDonalds?”

David nodded, signaling his blinker for the exit ahead. “McDonalds.”

. . . 

Max ended up ordering twenty chicken nuggets that he assured David he could eat and sat next to Gwen at one of the round tables towards a window. He aligned his little cups of ketchup in a straight line in front of him and was folding a napkin in random shapes to past the time for David to retrieve their order.

Gwen was calling Max’s fathers number again, unsurprisingly going straight to voicemail like the few other times she’d tried. 

“Still no answer?” asked David, returning from the counter with their meals in toll. 

The co-counselor shook her head no. “Not even a call back.”

“Hmmm…” replied David as he sat down their respective orders in front of them.

Max excitedly snatched the chicken nuggets from him. “Did you get me three ranch David? I’ve gotta have three.” He insisted making David laugh at him as he pointed three fingers up. 

“Sure did, here.” He replied dropping the containers in a stack in front of the boy with a small smile.

The counselor scooted the tray and sat beside of Gwen. He opened his container to his fish sandwich and arranged his ketchup cups in a straight line in front of him.

Gwen took notice of this and tried to mask her laugh. “You two are like twins I swear to God.”

Max and David both looked towards each other then down to their condiments. The boys face lit up a little bit before purposely shoving one of the cups out of line. “Shut up Gwen! I’m the exact opposite.” He insisted with a huff and shoved another nugget in his mouth. 

David was laughing. “Aw c’mon Max, maybe I’m rubbing off on you?”

Max made a look of disgust, making a gagging noise for emphasis. “That’s what I’m afraid of tree hugger.”

Everyone busied themselves with eating through their food, a few conversations here and there to pass the time. It had turned dark outside and the next few tries of trying to reach Max’s father still produced nothing.

David could tell that Max was getting antsy. The boy had grown quieter from earlier and was biting on the edge of his straw, his food long gone. He’d offered to buy the boy ice cream but he had declined saying he was full, and told David to suck it that he could in fact finish all twenty chicken nuggets. 

Gwen was playing on her phone herself, taking a break from trying to get ahold of the boy’s father herself. 

David glanced down at his watch and cursed inwardly when he saw the time. It was a quarter passed eight and still nothing.

The red head thought about it, part of him was…somewhat relieved? His parents hadn’t even come for Parent’s Day. They had sent him an exact copy of his standard blue hoodie, and other than that, nothing. He knew that Max’s parents didn’t care, and he felt for that poor boy. Even if Max could be a troublemaker most of the time, it didn’t mean he was a bad kid. He just needed attention and love like every other child out there.

After all, Max + Positivity = Success!

David then felt regret for feeling the way he did, why should he be relieved? This means Max can’t even go home, where was he supposed to go? He couldn’t stay with them, could he?

He looked at Gwen who was still fiddling with her phone absentmindedly. Where was she going to go?

What was he going to do for everyone?

David coughed to clear his throat, and in doing so made the other two of his party raise their heads to look at him.

“Are you guys okay if we found a place to stay for the night? Maybe in the next city?” He asked the two of them. “We still haven’t heard anything from your parent’s Max. And it seems that it would be the next good plan of action for us. I’ll leave your father another voicemail to make sure he knows where we are. That sound okay to you?”

Max slowly nodded with a small yawn. “What were you thinking? We can’t go back to camp?”

Gwen shook her head. “No, we’re actually scheduled for remodels on most of the cabins, including ours. Camp Corp actually left us a pretty good sum of money. We’re getting things done that should’ve been done a long time ago actually.” She explained. “No one’s allowed on property for at least six weeks after tonight.”

The boy nodded after listening. “Well that’s fine with me, as long as it’s…not too much trouble.”

Both Gwen and David took notice of how soft and vulnerable the tone of the reply was. 

. . . 

They arrived at a hotel in the next city within the hour, with Max nearly asleep in the back seat.

Gwen left David in the car while she checked them into a room and it took everything within himself to not give Max a hug with how sad he looked in the rear-view mirror.

He hadn’t even met the boy’s father and he already loathed him. Who forgets their son at camp, who made this child grow up so much faster than everyone else. He was a kid! He should be having fun, making good memories, and have at least a good outlook on life. What did he have to grow up with, was he always ignored, or-

His thoughts were interrupted with Gwen tapping on the window which caused David to jump.

She motioned for him to roll down the window and he did.

“Our room number is 23, and it’s just around the corner past the reception desk. All I could get was a single bed on such short notice. It’s a queen size but still, it’s better than nothing. I asked for extra pillows and an extra blanket. That ok?”

David sighed with a smile. “It sounds perfect for me, we’re all tired.” He reached around to get Max’s attention. “That sound okay to you Max? We can try to find some place else if you want.”

Max shook his head. “No, it’s fine David, that sounds great. I’m just really tired.” The boy replied, bags more prominent under his eyes. 

Gwen hopped into the car with everyone in agreement. They drove up to their section of the hotel and David made sure that Max had all his things and carried the heavier items for him since he was so tired.

When they got into their room Max nearly face planted into the bed and muffled into the sheets about how soft they were.

David sat down the luggage at the side of the room and began pulling out clothes and nightly essentials from his suitcase and laying them on the table. “Max, make sure to get your pajamas out to change, and your toothbrush.” He instructed which was replied with a muffled groan.

Gwen chuckled and fiddled with the air conditioner a little and soon brisk, cold air flew out of the machine. She sighed happily. “Thank God for decent air conditioning.”

David beamed at her and started to rummage through Max’s suitcase to retrieve him a set of pajamas. “Max, where do you keep your night clothes at?”

The young child grumbled and got up from the bed and snatched out a simple T-shirt and pair of shorts from under his extra hoodie. He started marching to the bathroom when David called. “Max, your tooth brush and tooth paste!”

He snatched his tooth brush and company the same way as his clothes and walked sleepily to the bathroom to begin a common nightly ritual.

With him and Gwen finally alone and Max not within earshot he sighed and plopped down in the chair. 

Gwen took her hair out of its’ usual ponytail. “I know, it’s been a long day.” 

David looked up at her with a tired smile. “That and more.” He paused then continued. “Gwen you don’t have to stay, I’ll drop you off at the Amtrak station I usually do so you can go home. I don’t want to keep you here.”

The women twiddled with her hair tie for a few seconds before replying. “No, it’s okay David, really. I want to make sure the little shit gets home safe. Though…”  
She looked towards the bathroom. “I’m not sure I feel the most comfortable in giving him back to the parent who can’t even be bothered to pick up their own kid.” She added bitterly. 

He agreed with her. “I know.”

Soon everyone got finished with changing into more comfortable clothes, and hygiene taken care of. The extra pillows and blanket had arrived, and Max had claimed the extra one for himself but allowed the counselors to keep the extra pillows for themselves.

The order went Max, Gwen, then David near the window. There was plenty of room for Max to curl up and fall asleep on his side while it was less that way for the two adults.  
“I can sleep in the chair Gwen, if this is too much for you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” David explained a bit embarrassed and he was pretty sure it wasn’t the summer heat from earlier that was making his cheeks warmer than usual.

“It’s fine David, this is more comfortable than the beds at Camp Camp, as long as you don’t snore too loudly I should be okay.” She joked and settled into the bed herself. 

It wasn’t long for her to fall asleep like Max, but David though tired, still laid awake. There were a million thoughts that raced through his mind. What was he going to do tomorrow? Would Max’s dad even answer his phone? What was he going to do with Max? Gwen said she was okay with staying but he just wasn’t sure. 

He decided to take a walk around the hotel’s exterior, maybe some exercising by walking would help tire him out to where he had no choice but to sleep. He made note of how the stars were very much duller here in the city then at camp, the city was loud and bright. The camp however was serene, and the stars were outstandingly gorgeous. 

He took a seat at a nearby bench that was brightly lit from the streetlight above. “What am I gonna do?” he said to no one when his phone rang. He quickly retrieved it from his pocket and his heart began beating faster when he noticed the number. 

It was the phone number of Max’s father.

He quickly gave it a swipe, answering it and placing it to his ear. “Yes! Mr. Mangal! This is David Ever-“

He was cut off, and the next few words stunned David speechless.

“What do you mean offer?”


End file.
